1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image capture apparatus, an image capture method, and a storage medium.
2. Related Art
Photography has recently improved with technologies such as continuous compositing like HDR (High Dynamic Range imaging) even when a condition in which it is difficult to discern an image capture condition (a state of a photographing composition, a focus, a subject, and the like) on a live view screen such as a scene against the light and a night scene.
However, there may be a case in which photographing cannot be conducted at the image captured condition as desired due to the live view screen being unable to be discerned.
Furthermore, recently, there may also be a case in which, for example, when trying to photograph a scene from evening scene to night scene using time-lapse photography to perform low speed photography, a live view screen cannot be discerned in a backlight in the sunset upon setting an angle of field before photographing, a result of which the angle of field is different from the photographing composition (image capture condition) that the user has imagined when lights turn on in the night scene. For example, as in Unexamined Japanese Patent Application, Publication No. 2010-187200, a technology has been disclosed for performing guidance display of functions in response to image capture conditions.